Genu recurvatum is a commonly observed postural deformity in children with cerebral palsy or developmental delay. Genu recurvatum is a consequence of a poor control over the knee joint due to muscle weakness, generalized weakness of the lower extremities, or ligamentous or capsular laxity at the knee.
The prior art has treated genu recurvatum with surgical intervention, bracing intervention, or both. Bracing intervention has included long leg braces with attached ankle-foot orthosis (AFO) or double uprights connected to the shoe, various types of AFOs, a Swedish knee cage, or a knee hyperextension control splint. However, these methods for controlling hyperextension of the knee often fail, or are cumbersome to use.